Practise
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Drew's in love. May agrees to help him. She decides he needs to practise. Contestshipping oneshot! I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters involved. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


May's POV

"May!" a voice called, "wait a minute!" I spun to find my former rival and present friend/crush running towards me. It was the end of school and I was headed to the door, preparing to walk home.

"What's up Drew?" I asked. He held up his hand for a moment as he caught his breath.

"Took forever to find you," he panted, "I've been looking for you for ages."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, "What do you need?"

"To talk, in private please," he said, looking around, "it's embarrassing."

"We walk home together Drew," I laughed, "Isn't that private enough?" He shook his head.

"That important huh? Well, let's see I might be willing to devote some time to helping my friend," I pretended to ponder.

"This isn't funny," he growled, "I'm totally serious when I say that I need your help. No-one else is allowed to know about this." I shrugged.

_-S-_

_-S-_

"Now tell what is so important," I demanded, shutting the door to my tree-house. I always used it when I was upset, but now I was using it for secrecy.

"Are you sure no-one will come up here?" he asked.

"Sure I'm sure," I replied.

"It's just so embarrassing," he moaned.

"Just tell me already," I growled, growing impatient, "why do you need my help anyway?"

"Because you're a girl, you know what girls like," he responded, "I need help."

"You've said that several times," I pointed out. He blushed and I saw his lips moving as he dropped his head.

"What did you say?" I asked, "You know I can't hear you when you're all muffled like that."

"I said," he looked up, "I really, really like this girl, but I have no idea how to ask her out or how to tell her." He blushed again. My mouth dropped at the same time as my heart.

"Why don't you just win her over with your 'Drew charms'," I teased, trying not to let my hurt show.

"Because she's either too dense to realize I'm flirting with her, or she's immune to my charm," he replied, scowling a little, "or a combination of both."

"Drew's in love with an oblivious girl who doesn't fall for him," I feigned shock, "What'll happen next?"

"Just shut up and help me," he scowled.

"How am I supposed to help you if I have to shut up?"

"You know what I mean!" he exclaimed.

"But it's so fun to tease you like this. I don't think I've ever had the advantage like this before."

"May!"

"Ok, ok fine, let me think," I said. I had two options. One; I could be a good friend and tell him what to do and hope that the girl rejects him or two; I could give him the wrong advice. Nah the first option sounded better, I didn't want to risk our friendship because I was a little jealous.

"If you want my advice, no girl likes to have you tiptoe around it. Just come out and say you like her," I sighed, "You could be romantic about it and all, but if you don't plain out say it, she'll get suspicious or annoyed."

"That sounds good, I'll do it," he said.

"Hold on, when are you planning on doing this?" I asked.

"Um…I haven't thought about it, when would a good time be?"

"As soon as possible," I replied, "No girl can wait forever…Except Misty that is, but only because she's stubborn."

"Thanks May, I owe you," he said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"What!"

"Who's the girl? I might have a little bit of extra advice depending on who the girl is; besides, I deserve to know don't I?"

"I don't…think I can tell you." He brushed a hand through his hair and refused to look at me.

"Oh great, you're just about to tell a girl you love her, but you're too scared to tell me who she is? How are you going to manage it?"

"It's not that, it's just…embarrassing, I've never done this before. I promise I'll tell you after I've asked her out."

"Alright, tell me her hair colour."

"Why?"

"You need to practise," I told him, "While it may seem cute to her at first if you're nervous and stuttering, she'll get tired of it pretty quickly. Just tell me about her so I can find a suitable model for you."

"She has brown hair." He blushed.

"Long, short or medium," I asked.

"Medium."

"Eye colour?"

"Blue." I ran through my mind all the girls who had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Height?"

"Just a little shorter than me."

"Skin colour?"

"Pale"

"Convenient."

"What?"

"I don't need to go call someone; you could just practise on me."

"What?" he repeated.

"Look, I'm just a little shorter than you, so I'm the right height. I have brown hair and blue eyes." I could see him fidgeting as I stood up and faced him.

"Uh…May?" He wouldn't look at me. He was blushing severely. Mew he was so embarrassed by this. I smirked a little.

"Drew, just look at me. Pretend I'm her and just say it," I commanded. His head snapped up.

"I-I I l-lo-love y-you," he stammered. I put my hands on my hips.

"Again."

"What? I said it, can I go?" He moved to go, but I stood in front of the door.

"You asked for my help and I'm giving it to you," I growled, "You're going to keep practising until you can do it right."

"But May I-"

"I don't care how embarrassed you feel to be like this," I cut him off, "You'll be even more embarrassed when you do this for real and you can't formulate your words. Now say it again."

"I-I l-love you," He stuttered, blushing and looking away. I gritted my teeth. It's not real, I told myself.

"Again," I hissed.

"May, I feel stupid not getting a reply from you," he complained.

"I don't know what she'll say," I said. But I know what I would say my head screamed.

"I know what you can say, so I don't feel like such a dork…"

_-S-_

_-S-_

"I love you," he said to me.

"I love you too," I said back. He held my gaze.

"Good enough now?" he questioned.

"Yeah, now go and tell her before you chicken out," I commanded. I flopped back on the beanbag, feeling extremely tired. I was about to watch him go up to some other girl and confess his undying love. And he would be lost to me forever. He was Drew. There was no girl alive who wouldn't want to be his girlfriend. He knelt down beside me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, "Just tired. What are you still doing here? Go tell her!"

"May," he breathed. His fingers pressed underneath my chin and I was forced to look up at him. His eyes locked on mine.

"May," he sighed again.

"Yes," I urged, "what is it now."

"Thank you," he whispered, "I think I can do it."

"Then go ahead," I encouraged, my feelings slowly being cut off.

"May I," he blushed, his eyes flicking to the sides, "May I love you."

My mouth dropped for the second time that day.

"What?" I managed to squeak.

"I love you May," he whispered gently. He blushed and his eyes closed for a second.

"You were wrong," I muttered.

"What?" he spluttered, his eyes darting nervously to the side.

"I said you were wrong," I repeated.

"How so?"

"You said the girl you liked was immune to your charms," I smiled slightly, "Trust me when I say that she most definitely isn't immune to them."

"Then she must be too dense to realize when I'm flirting with her," he said.

"Not dense, just afraid of being too hopeful," I corrected.

"Hopeful?"

"Yes, hopeful. I love you too," I mumbled, my face now going bright red.

"Then you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I laughed, "why not?"

"Hey May," he breathed.

"Yeah?" I answered, realizing just how close he was.

"You forgot something."

"What did I forget?"

"You forgot to teach me the kiss after." His face was so close and I smiled, knowing what he meant.

"I guess we'll just have to practise," I smirked. He smiled back. I could tell because I was watching his lips, almost cross eyed as they moved so they were millimeters above mine, his warm breath teasing me.

"I guess so," he muttered. And then our lips connected in a short kiss.

"May, don't you know you're supposed to close your eye when you kiss," he teased.

"I guess you'll have to teach me," I teased back.

"Gladly," he mumbled, his lips touching mine again.


End file.
